


How Careless

by Oshun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old one, written in observance of the International Day of Femslash (2008): Galadriel/Aredhel, a true drabble. According to my research there is one year between the births of these two women, with Galadriel being the younger. Why femslash these two? Why not? They both seem adventurous, rebellious even, and I would imagine quite close in their youths. </p>
<p>Posting it now in appreciation of this new community (half a day later for Femslash Friday). I will write a new one next time and post it properly on a Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Careless

Some say the Muses are nine: how careless!  
Look, there's Sappho too, from Lesbos, the tenth.  
\-- _Anthologia Palatina_ , attributed to Plato  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/heartofoshun/pic/0004h3xt/)  
(Sir Lawrence Alma-Tadema (1836-1912))  
  
“You are pushing me off the bed.” Artanis, taller than I and heavier, always took up too much space.  
  
“Am not. You’re moving away. Let me put my arm around you.”  
  
I willed myself to lie still. Her small pointed breasts, with their hardened nipples pressing against my back, quickly became more than I could bear. “This isn’t working! You don’t understand.”  
  
“But I do. _You_ are the one who doesn’t understand. Roll over, pretty Irissë. Yes, that’s better.”  
  
How careless was Artanis, both in granting favors or demanding homage. Yet, her lips remain the sweetest I have ever tasted.


End file.
